Ackerson's Ghosts
by DracoNightmare
Summary: The Story of the Spartans of Delta Company. The Ghosts of Ackerson's Spartan III program and the instrument of vengeance for a disrespected and angry Army.
1. Overture

**Ackerson's Ghosts  
A Halo Fan Fic**

**Disclaimer: This story is non-cannon within the established Halo continuity. All events take place here are fictional and all items are property of Microsoft and 343 industries. This is just my take on certain events in the series and my way of how events should have followed from that. Now with the legal stuff out of the way, enjoy the show.**

**OVERTURE****  
**

**OPERATION STEEL DAWN****  
****0200 HOURS MARCH 15, 2558 (MILITARY CALENDAR)****  
****HIGHCOM FACILITY BRAVO-6, SYDNEY AUSTRALIA, EARTH, SOL SYSTEM.**

**An alarm flashing red, Klaxons blaring, blood and bodies in the hallway; Bravo-6, known as the Hive to UNSC personnel, was the base of operations for HIGHCOM and the UNSC Security Council. It was safe and secure even during the Great War when Covenant forces attacked Sydney. However, the danger never came from the outside. Like most things in human history, the pain came from within.****Admiral Serin Osman was lying on the floor of her office; her head riddled with bullet holes. Standing above her were her assassins. Six foot tall human giants clad in powered armor and armed with weapons ranging from Assault Rifles to Plasma Guns. They were Spartans; products of the UNSC trained to destroy insurrections and fight off the Covenant. They were created by ONI and now ONI's creations were turned against them.****  
****One of the Spartans wearing a variant of MJOLNIR armor called Air Assault answered a voice on her COM. **

**"She's dead."****  
**

**"Excellent" said the voice. "What about Hood?"****  
**

**"Juno, Gold, Sword and Omaha reported in no sign of the Admiral."****  
**

**"All right then, continue the mission. The fleet will report in soon. Hood will not leave Earth."****  
**

**"Understood Colonel" said the Spartan before switching to TEAMCOM. "Sierra Squad, re-deploy and continue the sweep. Eliminate any remaining enemy personnel."****  
**

**The squad answered with green status lights, which was a silent affirmative.**

**0412 HOURS MARCH 15, 2558 (MILITARY CALENDAR)****  
**

**ON BOARD UNSC CARIO STATION**

**To say Fleet Admiral Lord Sir Terrance hood was miffed would be an understatement. He was furious.****  
**

**"The Army, Spartans and the Elites... It seems like the universe has conspired against us."****  
**

**"Sir?" a bridge officer asked. Lord Hood did not reply.****  
**

**"Slipsace rupture detected. Slipsace rupture detected," the computer repeated.****  
**

**A fleet of upgraded UNSC and Sangheili ships, the army rebelling on Earth with Spartans, Admiral Osman dead and the UNSC Security Council slaughtered. This was a coup.****  
****But why and why were the Spartans joining it? Maybe it was because of their indoctrination but even so they followed protocol first and this was not in their nature.****  
**

**"Sir," one of the com officers said, "We are being hailed by the lead ship, UNSC Desert Fox. Audio only."****  
**

**"Open the frequency," Hood said. "This is Admiral Lord Hood of the UNSC Home Fleet. Identify yourself."****  
**

**"This is Colonel Urban Holland of the UNSC Army, Admiral Hood. I request your surrender at once."****  
**

**"Explain yourself Colonel," Hood answered.****  
**

**"You are guilty of discrediting, disregarding and disrespecting the UNSC Army," said the Colonel in the most bitter of voices. "You have been negligent in your duties; allowing the Office of Naval Intelligence to run rouge, as well as supporting a civil war in our allied state."****  
**

**"Your accusations are baseless." Hood said.****  
**

**"The fact that you refused to invite us to the memorial services at Voi is proof of your crime." Holland said.****  
**

**"That seems quite petty of you" Hood replied.****  
**

**"The fact that you allowed ONI to arm our enemies to overthrow an ally, that despite all the sacrifice the Army gave to the UNSC during the war and the fact that you easily disregard us proves that you must be punished. Surrender Hood or my Spartans will dig you out."****  
****Hood gave a short chopping motion to cut off the transmission. **

**"Battle Stations," he ordered.**


	2. I

I

**0930 HOURS, MARCH 15th 2553 (MILITARY CALENDAR) **

**SERPENS SYSTEM, PLANET AVENTINE, SOL INVICTUS MILITARY BASE. **

Colonel Urban Holland was a renown officer and one of the few _surviving_ veterans of the Fall of Reach. He often remembered the dreams seeing the glassed surface, New Alexandria burning like its namesake of days of old and worst of all Noble Team dead. Jun was still on active service but Noble Team had never been reconstituted.

_If only I knew something_ he would tell himself _some intelligence from ONI, anything to give them more time to prepare. _

A cough startled Holland out of his thoughts he was at the elevator. Major Lauren Savage was standing in the elevator carrying a set of documents under her arm.

"Sir are you okay?" she asked

"As well as I can be" he said and boarded the elevator

Major Savage was newly minted when Holland first met her, She gained experienced on Earth fighting Covenant forces in Ohio and Illinois. Her crimson hair was slightly past regulation length as a special warfare officer though some things were allowed to slide.

"Colonel Sir do you know why General Dreyfus called us for this meeting?" the Major asked

"No Major I don't" he replied "He's probably reassigning us to an anti-insurrection project. But I'll be damned if I'm going to figure out how were going to fight the Innies after the beating we received from the covenant."

The elevator stopped at one of the "special" floors and the computer requests a security code which Holland enters. The door opens into a small room surrounded by computer monitors. Sitting at the head of the table was Four Star General Marcus Dreyfus.

Holland and Savage moved to salute but the general waved them off.

"Take your seats" the general spoke with a visible french accent. Holland and Savage took their seats.

He offered them some Cuban Cigars, Holland took one preferring them over the Sweet Williams even if they are more popular. Which was proven with Major Savage taking out and lighting her own Sweet Williams cigar.

After a quick drag the General returns to business "I am here to ask you two to do something unimaginable."

"I am asking you to betray your oaths to the UNSC."

"Sir, what are you talking about?" Holland asked

"I have information from a private source about Office of Naval Intelligence." he took another drag from his cigar "Reports of a secret operation in Sangheili space by a black ops team which supplied the Servants of Abiding Truth."

"Are you saying ONI supplied weapons to the people who started the civil war?" Savage asked

"It was the Office of Naval Intelligence that started the civil war. Also we found evidence showing that Naval Intelligence negligent of the Fall of Reach."

Holland had to make a visible effort to control his reflexes and in a calm voice act. "Explain sir" his voice started breaking even with his control.

General Marcus silently acknowledged Holland's emotions

"Admiral Parangosky knew there was an 87% chance that Reach would come under attack by the Covenant. There was no warning to our forces on this matter and Reach was going to be the sacrifice for Operation Red Flag which they canalled anyway."

87% chance? That high of a probability of attack and ONI kept the army in the dark. Noble Team, New Alexandria the Civilians and all those soldiers. The memories were flooding back, it was not despair he felt now but anger. Holland was livid now he slammed his fist on the table "Those Bastards!"

Lauren Savage shared the sentiment "I can't believe it we lost Reach so the Navy could have some project they never did. Reach was important damn it."

Lauren stubbed out her cigar on the Ashtray in front of her disgusted, Holland did the same.

"I understand your feelings" Marcus said trying to keep everyone calm. "Which is why I ask you both to join me we must stop ONI and the Navy before humanity suffers more as well as the rest of the Army."

"Well I'm with you" Lauren said

"So am I" Holland pushed back any tears his feelings of vengeance for the dead now paramount. "What do you want us to do Sir?"

One of the screens turns on and shows an image of a human in a brown suit and trousers with a necktie and wearing glasses he seemed to be of Japanese descent

"Colonel Holland, Major Savage" The General turned to the screen behind him. "I would like to introduce you to your assistant the Smart AI Nikkei."

"Ohaiyo" Nikkei said "That means Good Morning"

"Same here" Holland replied "Sir what is the plan?"

"Colonel how would you like to be in charge of a company of Spartans?" the general asks with a slick grin.

"Spartans?" both Savage and Holland replied with shock

"If I recall we do not have a lot of Spartans beside Jun, Rosenda and Gamma Company."

"I am aware of that Major that's why were are re-opening Delta Company we will train new Spartans our own Spartans."

"How are we going to do that without ONI's knowledge?" Holland asks

"Leave that to me Colonel-Sama" Nikkei replies "You focus on training the Spartans."

"Also we will not refer them as Spartans in any official capacity we are doing an Army upgrade and augmentation project. The Spartans are just Ghost Units under Special Warfare Command."

Holland nodded and saluted the General "Understood sir"

_New Spartans_ he though and with Jun and the remaining army controlled Spartans it was possible. It was possible to avenge all the deaths on Reach, deaths that could have been avoided if ONI had warned reach.

"If were going to make Spartans then it will be war?" Savage said

"Against Naval Intelligence" Marcus said "We can not continue let them run rouge like they did on Sanghelios."

"Also for hanging Reach out to dry." Holland said

"That too. Colonel, Major and Nikkei you will be receiving orders and the necessary phrases in the coming days. I wish you all good luck and Godspeed"

Holland, Savage reply with a "Yes Sir" and depart from the room taking the elevator. General Marcus look at a data tablet and read the names, the names of Ackerson's Ghosts the company that never existed the Spartan 3s of Delta.


	3. II

**"EVEN IF YOU THINK THAT THE NAVY AND MARINES WERE THE ONLY ONES FIGHTING THE WAR,THEN YOU STILL TREAT THE REST AS IF THEY WERE RIGHT AT THE FRONT AND AN AWFUL LOT OF THEM **_**WERE."**_

(ADRMIRAL MARGET O. PARNGOSKY OFFICE OF NAVAL INTELLIGNICE, POST UNSC MEMORIAL TO THE DEAD OF THE COVENANT WAR,VOI KENYA, MARCH 2553)

**II**

**1312 HOURS APRIL 18TH, 2556 (MILITARY CALENDAR) **

**SERPENS SYSTEM, PLANET TROY, CAMP BRAGG**

Lauren Savage second-in command of Delta Company project was doing a monthly inspection for Colonel Holland. She was promoted three years ago to make sure Holland had an assistant to run the base. She wore a green-gray uniform and had a shoulder patch which was a blue and gold shield, with a gold key and a lightning bolt and torch crossing under it.

That was the symbol of the UNSC Army's Intelligence and Security Command. An organization not well known an intelligence agency hidden in the dark due to ONI's machinations. Many INSCOM agents were here at Camp Bragg along with support from the Air Force's AFISRA. Savage found it strange that the Air Force was supporting the Army, maybe because they worked well with the Army and felt the army should have been included the ceremony. What she did not like was having to use child soldiers, yes it happen before Jun was one as well as the other 3s part of Special Warfare Command.

Learning about the Spartan Programs in the past from that "private source" General Dreyfus had was...disturbing to say the least. On the one hand she was continuing taking war orphans and putting them through harsh training to become soldiers felt wrong. On the other hand if they didn`t have their own Spartans against ONI they would never win in a coup and the ghosts of all the losses on Reach and the colonies would continue to haunt her.

She made up her mind to make sure these children were ready for battle, she would sooth her conscience later.

** CAMP BRAGG, THE PLAYPEN**

The Playpen. That's what his drill sergeants called it. It was a pen of barbed wire, wood, mud, sand and electroshock stun rounds and mines.

He didn`t care.

Micheal-D45 was what he was called; his teammates had called him that too. He had lost his parents, his friends, everything. The Army saved him and made sure he escaped and now they had taken him and started teaching him not only the skills of combat, but math and other sciences.

He was grateful. Even with running and crawling through the mud with live rounds and artillery shells around him.

He wished to be nowhere else.

Michael and his team, Sierra Squad, were competing with Gold Squad at the Playpen. He and Odysseus, the opposing squad leader, were two distinct people. Michael was much more ruthless and colder in how he acted while Odysseus was much livelier. They were in constant competition with each other with one similarity; they both liked playing tricks.

Michael dived for cover in one of the trenches and then rushed over as he saw someone move toward the bridge. He spotted the gold stripes on the grey sweats. Instead of following, he threw a stun grenade at the bridge making it collapse, but they rolled under the bridge then turned and opened fire with stun pistols.

Michael hit the dirt then crawled over as best he could to the ruined bridge. He was going to have to grapple in hand to hand combat since his opponents had superior cover. Suddenly, he was pounced on and his pistol was snatched from him while another Gold Squad member pinned him.

"Game's up, Mikhail," Odysseus said, standing above the trench.  
Odysseus had short blond hair and was carrying a MA37 Assault Rifle. His sweats had gold stripes and a star on his shoulder marking him as the squad leader. Before Odysseus could say anything else he jerked in pain; the micro stunners going off meaning he was shot.

Michael was next. He felt it on his chest and he went unconscious. He woke up later on his bunk back in the barracks with Hawke standing over him.

"I assume everything went right," he asked.

"Yeah. Jessie and Gideon were looking at you and I managed to take them out. Nova was able to get the prize and bring it back."

"That means Tristan took the shot on Odysseus. But then who shot me," Michael asked.

"That would be me," Hawke answered.

Hearing footsteps approaching, Michael jumped off the bed, and he and Hawke snapped to attention.

"At ease; I see you're well enough to salute me. Report back to your squad. You're on my time now."

"Yes Sergeant," they both said and double timed it back to the rest of Sierra Squad.

They entered the briefing room of the Barracks where Gold Squad was waiting for them; Gold Squad being its leader, Odysseus, Daiyu, Jessie, and Gideon. Drill Sergeant Faridah walked in and both teams saluted her.

"Parade Rest," she said and the recruits obeyed. "Listen Up, things are about to change. Say goodbye to the barracks and your classrooms. Say goodbye to Camp Bragg; you're being deployed," then gave them a nice motherly smile.

Michael and Odysseus did not look at each other but the feeling was mutual. Sgt. Faridah never smiled. Period. But Michael stayed silent and listened.

"This will be your graduation test before you are fully made Spartans. Perform admirably and you will be allowed to finish and continue on. Fail and you will not pass and you will be recycled."

"To that end," she walked over to a part of the wall, making it shimmer, and part of it disappeared to reveal suits of armor. "The Army is granting you these suits of SPI Armor. Semi-Powered Infiltration Armor; part tactical body armor, part legionnaire mail, part chameleon. It's good in matters of stealth, but there are no energy shields, so be careful."

She turned to them "Anyone who wants to back out, speak up now."  
No one spoke.

"Good, then suit up. You and your fellow recruits are leaving for ONI Station Alfheimr."


	4. III

**2000 HOURS, APRIL 21ST, 2556 (MILITARY CALENDAR)**  
**SLIPSTREAM SPACE NEAR 18 SCORPII SYSTEM, ABOARD UNSC CRUISER KNOCKING ON HEAVEN'S DOOR.**

A Cruiser; a Heavy Marathon Cruiser to be exact. Odysseus was impressed beyond measure. He did not know how the army managed to capture or build one, but they had it. He was checking his SPI armor, making sure it was operational, especially the air supply. It only had seven minutes of air and he had to make sure he had all seven.

Gideon, Jessie and Daiyu were doing the same and had chosen the gear they wished to take. They were all making sure the weapons were clear and functioning, and double checking their air filters. Second Lieutenant Rosenda-A344 was assigned as their "training leader". She was charged with watching over Gold Squad while Warrant Officer Jun watched over Sierra Squad.

This was not a competition or training session. He had been warned several times by Drill Sergeant Faridah that he would be shot at for real and he could die on this mission. Odysseus did not care for that, however, he had to make sure his team stayed alive, and he was going to make sure he was alive to save them. The mission was not to be simple either. They were going to steal MJOLNR Gen. 2 armor hidden at ONI station Alfheimr. He had been briefed on how to operate it, but he wouldn`t wear it until he was augmented, which was also why he was on this mission; to earn his augmentations.

He was only 12 and was only slightly augmented due to the years of him and the others being fed a steady diet of GMOs which had given them a look of an Olympic athlete. However, it made Gideon bigger than he already was and while he was in the armor he was imposing like a Titan from the old stories.

Odysseus heard the thud of heavy boots on the floor and Rosenda-A344 walked into the room. He stood and snapped to attention, "Squad, Attention!" Gold Squad immediately snapped into place.

"At ease recruits, I don`t care much for protocol anyway. So, is everyone set for the heist?"

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am! Gold Squad is ready for duty."

"All right, I like that confidence, recruit. Our orders are to steal the MJOLNR armor and bring it back on Heaven's Door. Sierra Squad has their own orders. Remember all of you, fight smart. If you fail to become a Spartan, I`ll bring you back from the dead, chew you out and bring the Drill Sergeant with me."

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am!"

UNSC Knocking on Heaven's Door left slipsace on the outskirts of 18 Scorpii and not far from the station. It was not a precision jump, just lucky as not all ships in the UNSC had the perfected ship drives Infinity had, but it did have energy shields before it was "borrowed" from the Navy.

Heaven's Door had a few other tricks; two MAC guns, oversized archer missile pods carrying at least thirty missiles each along with Shiva nukes and at least six fusion rockets loaded in. All had been taken from the friendly neighborhood UNSC Navy. To be fair technically it was not "borrowed"; this ship was the UNSC Luminous Path and during the war was forced to crash land and was declared lost with all hands.

After Covenant forces were... redirected, the Army and Air Force took the Luminous Path and refitted the ship in secret and renamed it Knocking on Heaven's Door.

Sierra Squad was traveling in a Pelican which Michael called Con Air, no doubt because of his expertise at sabotage. It was running as slow as it could in order to plant the charge. Nova would plant the bomb which would forcefully decompress the lower decks while Nikkei infiltrates the upper decks and keeps them distracted. Simple plan; confuse and disorient the enemy, then attack swiftly. Michael liked it.

Nikkei appeared on TEAMCOM. "We have arrived Nova prepare to launch."  
"Thruster Pack check," Michael asked  
"I got it," Nova said, then put on her helmet. "See you inside."

The Pelican door opened up and Nova jumped off, activating her T-PACK, then slowly moved toward the station carrying an M935 DMR on her back. She had to be very careful; Faridah had trained her about its operation and warned her that if it went out of control she was dead. No ifs, ands, or buts about it.

Nova reached the station's "soft spot" where she would deploy the charges. Her SPI armor started to change to reflect the darkness of space. Nova was nervous. She was about to kill people; actual people in a live combat situation. She didn't like it, but what else was there? Going back to that orphanage where she was ridiculed because she was born with a silver spoon? Living near the thugs and the gangsters? No, she did not want that life where she would have to kill for money and be bullied. If she had to live a life of killing, she was doing it to stop bullies. That's what the Navy was doing to the Army. She was going to stop them and to do that, she had to be a Spartan.

Nova attached the demolition charge onto the station. She started to leave but then held fast as she heard the sound of T-Pack nearby. An ODST was traveling outside the station. What was an ODST doing all the way out here? Maybe it explained why the station was out here in the middle of nowhere; to lure her teammates into a false sense of security.

She pulled out her DMR, took aim at the ODST's T-Pack, and fired. The bullet pierced into the T-Pack and sent the ODST spinning off before a shot came from the Pelican, splattering blood from the helmet.

Nova checked her surroundings, came up, and then activated her T-Pack to go back to Con Air. Michael was there with a sniper rifle and helped her up onto the pelican. "It's make it or break it time" he said. Nova nodded.

**2020 HOURS ONI STATION ALFHEIMR**

Gold Squad's Pelican made it into the station flying pass the decompressed and floating bodies around them.

"Damn, never see this kind of thing. Makes you wonder if this is what makes the navy so cold," said the pilot.

"Da, civilians do no harm but civilians work for ONI." Odysseus said

"I hear ya, Nikkei. Artificial gravity on?"

"Gravity is online. Remember, you only have seven minutes of air here."

The pelican landed in the station's hanger and the ramp went down. Gold Squad rushed out, heading for the storage bay.

"You think the ODST's are down there ready for us," Gideon asked.

"Anything's possible."

"Yeah like a shot in a back," Rosenda said. She took flanking position near the elevator door with Odysseus while the others took cover. Nikkei opened the door. Gold Squad entered the elevator after confirming there were no targets.

The elevator lead directly to the storage bay. When it opened up, a civilian stood there stunned. Before he could compose himself, Rosenda aimed her rifle at him. "Why yes, this is a rifle in my hand, and I`m not happy to see you. Where is the armor?"

Daiyu fired a shot at one of the civilians who was trying to sound the alarm. The worker stopped where he was with his hands up. "Try that again and you won`t be so lucky," Daiyu warned.

One of the dock workers directed them over to the containers and the worker complied when Rosenda signaled to open it.

"Nikkei?"

"Yes, I can see a suit of MJOLNR in it. My scans are showing the same in the other containers. Some Covenant weapons as well. I think we hit the jackpot this time. Someone give Parangosky my regards."

"All right then Nikkei, how do we get our prize out of here?"

"Seals on tight everyone."

Suddenly a hidden hanger door opened up behind the workers and the room decompressed. The workers turned blue and started flying out of the storage bay.

"Hey Nikkei, if there was an entrance here, why did we need to cause all that death at the hanger," Odysseus asked.

A pelican landed inside the storage bay and the ramp was lowered.  
"Simple. I wanted the station's AI completely distracted with the emergency. Besides they would have to be killed anyway."

Odysseus nodded at that. He was not fond of civilian causalities, but he was told the risks of what they were going to do. He was being trained to fight against other Spartans. Even so he would try to minimize casualties whenever possible in the future.

**2028 HOURS ONI STATION ALFHEIMR**

The firefight on the upper levels was raging. Warrant Officer Jun provided long range fire support while Hawke steamed forward and punched one of the Marines in the helmet before firing her shotgun, streaming the floor with plastics and grey matter.

"Remember; controlled bursts no spray and pray," Jun said over TEAMCOM.  
Michael kept on the move shooting a M6J with well trained accuracy, rushing into one of the rooms while Tristan covered him. He saw someone; she had black hair which was going gray and wearing a lab coat. She turned and faced Michael seemingly completely oblivious to the fighting all around her.

"So you finally made it. Let's go"

Michael did not move and had his carbine trained on her head. "Identify yourself."

"Professor Ellen Anders," she replied. "I know why you're here, Micheal-D45 Spartan 3 Delta Company. I assume you have another team to receive the MJOLNR armor and you are retrieving me."

This professor spoke with cold confidence and with the bitters of experience. Still, Michael took no chances until the hologram of Nikkei appeared on the computer monitor behind the professor.

"Ms. Anders Konbanwa, I trust you are ready to leave?"

"Yes let's go," she turned to Michael. "I have a graduation present to give you. Escort me back to your ship, otherwise you won`t get it."

Michael got on TEAMCOM. "Sierra Squad, we have a passenger Nikkei authorized. We can get it out of here safely." He turned back to the professor. "So what is this gift? Is it for me and my squad?"

"No, but it will help your squad."

Michael was skeptical. He did not care for civilians; they get in the way and sometimes are too stubborn to follow orders. He hopped this professor followed orders.

**0900 APRIL 24TH, 2556 (MILITARY CALENDAR)**  
**ABOARD UNSC POINT OF NO RETURN, LOCATION CLASSIFIED**

Admiral Parangosky was looking over the reports of the loss of ONI station Alfheimr. Reports were not fitting to the term. She was getting this information about a debris field in the Scorpii 18 system that used to be Alfheimr. The questions that remained unanswered were what happened, when did it happen and who did it.

All she knew was that it was destroyed by a fusion rocket, so it was possible that insurrection forces destroyed it, with the only problem to that theory being the missing armor and weapons. She specifically ordered special containers to be made to transport them and they would have survived that explosion albeit not as a whole. But still, they were missing and all hands were lost. That meant someone raided the facility before destroying it.

This would not bode well. If it was the insurrection then this lead to two things; one, the insurrection is more organized and is preparing for an actual fight with the UNSC, or even worse, they were making their own Spartans.

"BB?"

"Yes Admiral," the four sided cube appeared in front of her. "Shall we inform ONI's Princess of an investigation?"

"Yes, also inform her to get Spencer to take a deeper look at Venezia. We have to find out what happened and what they're planning to do."

**1050 APRIL 24TH, 2556 (MILITARY CALENDAR)**  
**ABOARD UNSC KNOCKING ON HEVEAN'S DOOR, SERPENS SYSTEM**

Colonel Holland and Savage were in a meeting with Professor Ellen Anders and someone they did not expect; Vice Admiral Ysionris Jeromi, the commander of UNSC Hopeful.

"Vice Admiral, have you been working with the professor?"

"I have," he answered. "In fact, she is the one who informed me of your cause and has been informing General Dreyfus of ONI's actions over the years."

"What do you know of our cause" Savage asked.

"I know you want revenge on Lord Hood and ONI. I have my reasons for opposing ONI as well. Lord Hood has become much more submissive."

"Submissive?"

"Yes, Colonel, Infinity and the Spartan IV project were all created by ONI. Lord Hood has been shifted more of the Navy budget to ONI's projects. He wanted peace with the Arbiter, yet he will not act against ONI's Kilo-Five Unit."

"Plus, Lord Hood's snubbing of the Army at the Voi Memorial was not fair either."

Colonel Holland never expected to find allies in the Navy, but he would take what he would get. He held out his hand and the Vice Admiral shook it. "I thank you for any support you can give us."

"Oh I can give you some support right now; the augmentations for your Spartans, Colonel. Which reminds me, why only eight Spartans to augment? That's pretty small for a company."

"INSCOM does not have the same resources or abilities of ONI and ONI is deadly careful to make sure they do not have competition. We had to keep it low key, so Delta Company only has eight Spartans."

"Yet you managed to acquire a Marathon class cruiser?"

"That would be my doing, Vice Admiral," Professor Anders said. "Using ONI against itself was not easy but useful. It got easier when the war ended."

"You are not alone in this, Holland. Once the augmentations of your Spartans are completed, I will assist you. ONI will be cut down and go back to obeying lawful authority."

Holland smiled. Things were going his way. ONI would be punished and the souls of the dead avenged. All those soldiers and Noble Team would rest easy.

"Just one more thing Colonel, what are we going to do when we are successful?"

"Well we will reestablish ONI under the control of the Navy under command."

"Then whos orders would we take?"

Holland was confused but Savage answered, "Why the United Ear-," her statement died mid sentence.

"The UEG is effectively defunct," said Professor Anders. "Once Parangosky or whoever her successor will be is killed and Hood. It will just create a power vacuum."

"But were not politicians, rulers, kings or dictators, we're soldiers," Savage replied with distress in her voice. "We don`t make policies we only enforce them."

"If we stay on course, we will be enforcing the policies of Naval Intelligence," Holland said. "The UEG does not know what to do. They're scared civilians and do not know how to rebuild. Face it, the UNSC is the only thing keeping us safe and is working effectively."

"So what do you suggest," the Vice Admiral asked.

"We will have to form a new government with the UNSC directly at its head; a military dictatorship. Re-Balance the Army, Navy and Air Force and we will build it on Reach."

"Reach," everyone in the room questioned.

"That planet was glassed years ago. It's in no shape to re-colonize at the moment," Savage said.  
"New Alexandria has been rebuilt. Support from Army forces will help the planet and we will be able to create a stable base for our forces."

"What about Earth, Colonel," asked Savage. "It has been the center of the UNSC and humanity, our home. What will people say?"

"Listen, Hood and Parangosky are not going to give without a fight. It's going to be so ugly that I don`t think Earth would survive another conflict. It's possible we can remove the UEG and rebuild Earth, but if not, then we go to Reach."

Savage did not like the idea of abandoning humanity's home world, but nodded and saluted him. "Understood, Sir."

Holland just nodded. To be honest he did not like leaving Earth behind either. Reach had too many ghosts he wished to be buried, but then again he knew that it was his home because of those very ghosts who were left unmourned. If worst came to worst, he would return to Reach and honor the memory Lord Hood wished would vanish. Hood wouldn't get that wish. Not if he had anything to say about it.

**1100 HOURS, MAY 14TH, 2556 (MILITARY CALENDAR)**  
**ABOARD UNSC HOPEFUL, SERPENS SYSTEM**

Micheal-D45 was a Spartan in name and in deed. He had spent the rest of April and most of May in bed recovering from the augmentation procedures and re-adapting himself to his body. He had a new BDU; a green and gray one belonging to the UNSC Army's Intelligence and Security Command, and he had the rank of Sergeant.

Sierra Squad was remade into the Night Raiders. As squad leader, he was allowed to choose the squad name; however, he would be addressed as Sierra One by anyone else in the Army. It was a compromise he could live with.

Right then, he was still on UNSC Hopeful and it was the professor, Anders, he was to receive the "graduation present" from.

Professor Anders then entered the room and sat down at the desk in front of Michael. "Sergeant," she said, "Congratulations on becoming a Spartan."

"Cut to the chase. What's this present you speak of?"

Anders nodded as she stood up, "Come with me. It's time to get suited." Michael got up and followed her to the Hopeful's armory.

Before he had full access, he was put into a small room where he found a black under suit he was asked to put it on. He changed into it and then was allowed access to a part of the armory where technicians were waiting.

Michael walked up to the machine and stepped onto the platform. The machine moved him around and started putting the pieces of MJOLNR on him; arms, legs, chest and then the helmet came down on him. Before he was finished, he felt something on the back of the helmet then felt his mind fill with some sort of signal. It changed his HUD to static, and then an image of a masked human in robes appeared on the top right corner.

"Greetings," it said in a deep menacing, almost demonic voice, but robotic as well. "My name is Harbinger."

Michael was released from the machine and he started adjusting himself to the armor. When he thought about moving, he moved faster than before, like it was his mind in direct control and not his body. This felt much better than being in SPI armor. Michael grinned behind his black visor. He would be able to do so much more with this.

But wait, was it a visor? He had to make himself remember the armor had changed over the years, so they were no longer standard. He slowly walked down the stairs and looked at himself through a mirror. The armor had no visor; at least it did not look like what visors looked like. The armor itself was black with gold stripes.

"This is the MJOLNR Gen. 2 Infiltrator Armor," Harbinger said. Michael looked around thinking someone was talking to him, but the voice was inside his head. He would have to get used to it. "Built by Hannibal Weapon Systems, the systems are perfect for, well, what it says; Infiltration. You seem to prefer that style of combat."

"Harbinger you're an AI?"

"Correct. I am your combat AI created by Professor Anders to help you lead Fireteam Night Raiders. I will complete the mission at any cost, follow your orders and keep updated fully tactically. I was told strategic decisions are your domain."

Michael smiled again -twice in one day!-. "Harbinger, I think we will get along just fine."


End file.
